Camp WannaRunnaRound (2005 home video) (battybarney2014's version)
This video is not to be confused with the 1997 video Camp WannaRunnaRound is a Barney Home Video, released November 1, 2005. Plot After a forest ranger visits the Park, Nick decides he wants to become one too, but there's one big problem: Nick has never visited a forest before. With a little imagination, Barney whisks Nick and his friends, Stacy, Laura, Anna, Miguel, Rachel, Jackson, David, Kami and Whitney, to Camp WannaRunnaRound for a hiking, camping, Super-Dee-Duper adventure! Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *Anna (Carlyn Hinojosa) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) *Miguel (Riley Morrison) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) Song List #Barney Theme Song #The Noble Duke of York #Camp WannaRunnaRound #The Exercise Song #Lake Medley (The Fishing Song / Row, Row, Row Your Boat) #Oh Where, Has My Little Dog Gone #A Hiking We Will Go #London Bridge #Pick Up Your Part of the World #That is What it Means to Be a Friend #BINGO #Scary Stories #Listen to the Night Time #Camp WannaRunnaRound (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *This video marked: **The thirteenth episode where time lapse is used. Before the fun activities start, the kids hastily clean their rooms. The audience sees the kids running in fast motion around Barney, making him dizzy, before Hannah and Kim run to their bunkhouse. Afterwards, Stephen and Chip clean their bunkhouse and change their clothes. Time Lapse was also used when Barney & the others rush back to their campsite with their gear, after being attacked by a bunch of mosquitoes. *During the song "BINGO," Barney's camping jacket becomes buttoned and unbuttoned. *Rachel wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Look What I Can Do". *Kami wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Look What I Can Do". *Whitney wears the same clothes and have hairstyle in "Barney's Best Manners Your Invitation to Fun". *Nick wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. *Jackson wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. *David wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. *Stacy wears the same clothes and have the same head-banded hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. *Miguel wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. *Laura wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Barney's Colorful World!". *Anna wears the same clothes and have hairstyle in "Making a Move!". *After Nick leaves at the end of this video, his hat that Barney is wearing transforms into a camp outfit (a hat and green bowtie). *After singing "The Noble Duke of York," Stacy, Laura, Anna, Miguel, Rachel, Jackson, David, Kami and Whitney don't see Barney coming to life. *As Baby Bop and BJ are leaving, a crew member is seen holding the dog before he comes into Baby Bop's arms. Category:2005 Category:Season 9 Videos Category:Fake Barney Home Videos